Resurrection
by riemayu
Summary: Sequel to 'Unexpected' - After living for nearly 8 years knowing that Joker knew their darkest secret, Bruce and Emily are finally free following his death...finally free to be a family. But can the Joker really stay dead, especially since he knows about their greatest weakness...their daughter, Clara?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Yes, I'm back. And by popular demand as some people have asked for it, here is the sequel to 'Unexpected'. So, if you haven't read that one, I'd suggest you do. It will get you up to speed on the characters and the events that have brought us to this point. This takes place approximately 7 years after Unexpected making Clara 7, nearly 8 years old.

So, without further ado...

* * *

Resurrection

by riemayu

The explosion rocked a good portion of the Narrows. For those who were asleep when it happened, it was a rude awakening. Dogs barked as distant sirens began to wail. It didn't take long for area residents to realize where it had come from. A plume of smoke rose over Arkham Asylum and for those who saw it, they quickly locked their doors and shut their windows. The last time there was an explosion at Arkham, most of the inmates had escaped while the Narrows was in an upheaval. No one was wanting to relive that night once again.

Although it had been years, the memory was still fresh in Gordon's mind. When he had gotten the call about the explosion at Arkham, he couldn't help but shudder. That place was a nightmare even without Crane running it.

He stepped out of his car within Arkham's parking lot just in front of the police tape that surrounded the west block. It had been nearly an hour since the explosion and he was quickly getting reports of the casualties and destruction that impacted the asylum. But it was one report that he had to see for himself. He couldn't believe it unless he saw it.

"This way Commissioner," a younger officer said, lifting the police tape to allow Gordon to pass. The officer glanced at Gordon as they walked side by side, noting how the Commissioner seemed stoic, given the news of what had happened.

"Arkham employee's have stated that he was last seen in his cell within the maximum security wing at 1:15am during a shift change. That area of the asylum has since been reduced to rubble. The arson squad is onsite..."

"I was told that you have a body," he said, cutting off the officer's nervous rambling.

It was obvious to the officer that Gordon wasn't currently interested in the cause of the explosion.

The officer nodded. "We do. At the moment, we believe that it is that of the Joker, considering he is the only one currently unaccounted for and the registry number on the jumpsuit is a match. Unfortunately, the body is unrecognizable. EMT's are in the process of removing it from the rubble."

"I want a DNA test done as soon as possible," Gordon told him.

The officer nodded and led the Commissioner past numerous firefighters who had long put out any of the smaller hot spots and were simply on site for safety. A few ambulances were still treating the minor injuries from the staff and had sent a couple of inmates to area hospitals to treat burns and more serious lacerations.

Finally they made it to the location of where the bomb had gone off. A good portion of the wing had been reduced to rubble.

"There were 12 injuries and five casualties," the officer told him, as the Commissioner turned to see the ambulance where a trio of EMT's were lifting a gurney carrying a body bag into the ambulance.

Gordon walked right up to it, surprising the EMT's. It took them a moment to recognize him. Gordon could see the confusion in their eyes.

"I need to see him," Gordon told them, his eyes shifting to the gurney they had just lifted.

"Sir, there isn't much to see," an EMT said.

Sighing, Gordon climbed onto the ambulance and up towards the head of the gurney. Carefully, he pulled down the zipper, grimacing at the sight his saw as he did so. The EMT's weren't lying when they said that there wasn't much to see.

Gordon swallowed, feeling the bile rise in his throat. He glanced down at the orange jumper, and saw the familiar 6 digit designation number that had been given to the Joker when he had been incarcerated those many years ago. It was a number that Gordon wouldn't soon forget.

It was him. It had to be. There was no other explanation.

He zipped up the body bag and climbed back out of the truck, finding many pairs of eyes on him as he turned. Gordon quickly walked away from the ambulance and waved the officer back over to him.

"I want that arson report on my desk first thing in the morning," he told him as Gordon pulled out his cell phone. "You're in charge of the site. I have some things to take care of."

The officer simply nodded and turned to head back the way he came as Gordon put his phone to his ear. He looked up towards the high turret of the asylum, almost expecting Batman to be looking down, watching. As the phone rang, that deep voice answered.

"We need to meet," Gordon said as he climbed into his car.

* * *

Emily drove through the empty Gotham streets, the wipers on the car working overtime to keep the rainwater from obscuring her view in the early morning hours. The impending sunrise casted a light glow over the city but it would be another hour before any amount of sunlight would touch the streets.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly, as she ground her teeth. Emily wasn't happy.

He did it again, she thought bitterly. When is that stubborn man going to learn?

They had long ago made a deal to work together patrolling the city. It wasn't a surprise that Bruce and Emily worked well together. They not only built a great marriage but also an excellent partnership. But there were moments where Bruce would slip back into his old ways, and neglected to let Emily come with him. His argument was always the same - he was simply trying to protect her.

The last thing Emily had remembered was falling asleep beside him in bed as she read only to hear her cell phone beside the bed begin to ring and vibrate on the table. Batman must have known that she would be upset with his unannounced departure in the night. He merely said two sentences telling her to meet him at the penthouse before he hung up on her.

He. Hung up on her!

Bruce was smart. Knowing that she wouldn't be happy, he kept the conversation short and to the point. He'd be able to tell her more when she was more agreeable when he met her at the penthouse. He had hoped that telling her that he was injured would gain him some sympathy. When she merely stated that he had better be bleeding, he knew that it hadn't worked.

Emily turned into the parking garage beneath the building and held her access card up to the scanner to allow the gate to rise. The sound of the pelting rain came to an abrupt end as she drove through the gate.

When Emily arrived at the penthouse level of the building, the place was dark. She could hear the rain hitting against the large floor to ceiling windows and there was a distinct draft coming into the large room.

The elevator door closed behind her and she strode across the room towards the kitchen. Blindly, she flipped on the light and sighed when she still didn't see him.

"You know, you don't have to hide when it's just me," she stated flatly. "Clara isn't here."

It took a few seconds but then she saw Batman slowly approach her from the shadows of the window.

She could tell by his stance that he was favouring his left side. He was breathing deeply as he held onto his chest with one arm. Simply seeing him in visible pain began to melt away her anger.

Without saying a word and ignoring the fact that he snuck out without telling her and was drenched with water, Emily put her arm around him and led him to the nearest chair in the living room. With each step, she could hear the man moan. She helped him to sit down in the dark leather chair before returning to the kitchen to gather the small tote of first aid supplies that Alfred kept stocked.

Batman began to pull off his cowl, grimacing with the pain he felt as he did so. When Emily came back, Bruce noticed that she didn't even look at him.

"I know that you're angry," he spoke softly.

She dropped the tote on the table beside the chair.

"Damn it, Bruce," she exclaimed. "You told me that you would let me know when you go out at night."

Bruce shifted in his chair, wincing when the movement pulled a muscle.

"Em, this was a spur of the moment," he replied. "I got some intel that Russian mafia was working the east side of the Narrows again and I had to get to them before they left that area."

Emily nodded silently as she pulled out the items she needed and placed each one on the table beside where Bruce sat. Still, she didn't look at him.

"Did you get them?" she asked, softly.

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Not all of them. I did make Chechen's world a little smaller though," he replied, with a smirk.

"And, how did this..." she began, motioning to him sitting in the chair, clutching his chest. "...happen?"

"Fell off the roof of a car and hit a hydro pole," he replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"You're lucky that you didn't kill yourself."

Bruce shrugged, as Emily leaned forward and reached around his chest, helping him to remove the armour. He caught the scent of her hair, the same shampoo that she always used and it brought memories back from earlier that night when he surprised her in the shower before they went to bed.

Married nearly eight years and Emily still had a way of intoxicating him when she wasn't even attempting to. In his eyes, she was perfect. Sure, he had noticed a few strands of grey hair but he too had aged over the years. He also realized that his body wasn't the same as it had been when he ran into her in that alley years ago. So much had changed. His entire life. And now tonight, after meeting with Gordon and receiving some news on Joker, he felt so much more relieved. He felt like he could finally relax a little more for once. He could finally be the husband and father that he was supposed to be. Things wouldn't be the same. He could finally live again.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asked, seeing his eyes twinkling as she glanced over at Bruce while pulling the armour from around his chest.

"My wife," he responded with a smile.

Emily chuckled, finding it odd to see Bruce in such a good mood considering the pain he was in and the fact that he had been up all night. He would usually be extremely grumpy at this point. It was a nice for once.

"Well, right now, I'm your doctor," she told him with a smirk before carefully lifting the black shirt that Bruce wore beneath the suit.

She grimaced when she saw the bruising over the right side of his chest and beneath his arm. Bruce groaned as he held up that arm, feeling the pain. Emily gently touched his ribs, and winced when she heard Bruce suck in a breath.

"Sorry," she apologized softly.

"Don't be," Bruce said, putting his hand over hers. "I'm just glad that this is me, and not you."

Emily grabbed the small flashlight from the table and took his chin in her hand before passing the light in front of Bruce's eyes. She watched his pupils react with the light.

"I don't have a concussion," Bruce assured her, the smile still on his face. "I'm fine. Alfred has told me many times that I have a thick skull."

"I agree with him," Emily quipped. She reached for the bandage on the table. "But you do have some severe bruising and quite possibly a cracked rib." She paused and sighed. "Unfortunately, I wont be able to tell for certain without a chest x-ray but either way, I'm going to wrap it."

Bruce nodded as he once again raised his arm, allowing her to feed the white, elasticized bandage around his ribs a few times. Finally, she pinned it before Bruce reached for the armour beside him and proceeded to put it on, groaning slightly with the movement. Emily assisted as he stood up and handed him his mask.

"I saw Gordon tonight," he said, somewhat stoically, glancing down at the mask in his hands. Emily noticed the sudden seriousness. "There was an explosion at Arkham. The Joker was killed."

Emily blinked, the words of what he said hitting her.

"You're serious?"

As he nodded, that smile came back to his face.

She knew what this meant. For the first time in seven years, they were free. No longer did a homicidal maniac know the biggest secret of the Wayne family and could hold them hostage to it. Bruce had poured his money into increasing security not only at Wayne manor but also at Wayne Tower and at Clara's private school. He had given them a hefty donation to beef up their security. To the public, it simply seemed that Bruce was being the overprotective parent and the incredible security system within the private school was just another sign of the eccentricity of Bruce Wayne.

But now, they could be a real family.

As much as they wanted Clara to live as normally as any Wayne heir possibly could, she had never been on a field trip, gone on a sleep over or had play dates. Their fear of Joker possibly escaping to come after someone as innocent as Clara gave both Bruce and Emily many sleepless nights. To alleviate any fears that Clara would have and to allow her to live normally, they kept the secret of what her Father did at night and the knowledge that the Joker knew who she was to themselves.

Without another second, Emily jumped and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, holding him tightly. She sighed and let out that breath that she had been holding all these years. Bruce could feel the tension and stress slip off of her shoulders.

"It's strange to be happy to hear that someone is dead," Emily said, her arms still wrapped firmly around him.

"I know," Bruce agreed. "But he's gone now."

Emily slowly came down to stand on her feet again in front of Bruce.

"I'll meet you at home?" Bruce asked, hopeful. "We can celebrate."

Emily smirked, knowing what he was implying. She looked down at her wrist watch and shook her head. It was nearly 6:30am and the evidence of dawn was showing on the cloudy sky.

"I need to be at the clinic in a little over two hours, so I'll just head in early and get some paperwork done before the morning shift comes in," she told him. "I'll call Alfred in a bit to let him know that he'll have to drive Clara into school."

Bruce nodded as he pulled the cowl back over his head and walked out towards the partially opened door leading onto the balcony. He stretched his arms, relishing in the tight, secure feeling of the bandage around his ribs. Emily followed and watched as Batman turned back to her before stepping out into the rain.

"Thank you," he said, the voice still belonging to Bruce.

Just as he was about to turn to leave, Emily caught his hand and caused him to turn his head towards her.

"Next time, let me know when you decide to take on a drug lord all on your own and maybe this wont happen again," she told him. "And we can celebrate, you know, later on tonight after Clara goes to bed and before *we* head out for the evening."

She could see the evidence of a smile in Batman's eyes. Without saying a word, he turned and took her wrist, pulling her out into the rain against him and backing her up against the window. She smiled at the action, as she had told him many times that she adored it when he allowed his darker side to show a little emotion. Batman closed the space and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Emily sucked in a breath, not expecting the embrace or the cool breeze. She felt his gloved hand start by her hip and somehow made its way into her hair before he broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Wow," Emily breathed, letting out a chuckle. "It's not everyday that I get a kiss like that from Batman. My husband is going to get jealous."

She saw Batman's lips twist into a smile.

"Let's keep it our secret," Batman replied, his voice deep.

He turned and headed towards the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, and don't forget," Emily suddenly said, changing the mood with her tone of voice. "Clara has her piano recital tonight."

Batman simply nodded before running quickly to the edge of the balcony and jumping off into the darkness.

* * *

As Alfred walked through Wayne Manor, he opened the blinds and curtains, finding that the morning light was finally making its way through the thick clouds. The rain had nearly ended and created a freshness upon the gardens in the courtyard behind the house. Alfred even took the opportunity to open a window and was happy to hear the birds that were singing in the trees high above the property. It was as though the entire Manor and the nature around them could sense that something had changed.

Alfred still couldn't believe it. It was something that he had hoped for his charge and family for years; freedom. He had first gotten the early morning call from Emily from the penthouse. For a moment, he was concerned to hear her voice as he had thought that she was still at home as she was to bring Clara to school. Knowing that she had gone out into the city and was calling him could never be good news. Alfred first thought was something had happened to Bruce, except her voice was too jovial to be upset. Moments later, Batman had called informing him that he was on his way home and only confirmed what Emily had told him.

There certainly was a change in the air.

As he approached Clara's closed bedroom door, Alfred glanced down at his wrist watch simply to verify the time. He was to bring her to school in less than a half hour.

'Odd', he thought. 'She should be up by now'.

Slightly concerned, he knocked on the door.

"Miss Clara? It's time to wake up."

Upon not hearing a response, Alfred opened the door to find her head quickly pull the covers over her head. A smile came to his face as he crossed the purple room. He watched his step as he passed a few toys on the floor and pulled open the heavy curtains to let in the bright light.

"It's going to be a beautiful day, and you're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on," Alfred said, turning to her closet. He pulled out a uniform and hung it off one of the top knobs of her dresser.

When he turned back to the twin bed in the middle of the room, Clara hadn't moved from her position when he had entered. With a smile, he approached the bed and attempted to pull the blankets from her head.

Clara held tightly to them.

"I'm still tired," she complained.

Alfred sighed. There was no way that he would allow her to become like Bruce at such a young age.

"You went to bed early last night," Alfred told her, as he picked up her backpack from the floor and set it by the dresser with her uniform. "There is no reason to be tired."

"I don't feel good," was her next argument.

"Is that so?"

As much as a child could use it as an excuse, Alfred had come to be concerned whenever Clara would declare that she wasn't feeling well. He remembered those nights when she was a few years old where her fever would be so high and her breathing laboured that Dr. Thompson would tell them to bring her into the hospital right away. There were few nights where Bruce wouldn't be on the streets at night and they happened to be the times where Clara was hospitalized for RSV nearly every fall, like clock work. Thankfully as she did grow, her body could handle the symptoms and they would simply treat her at home, but nevertheless, Alfred took her complaints of being unwell seriously.

Clara felt the side of the bed sink as Alfred sat down beside her.

"Well, come up from under the sheets so I can at the very least check your temperature," he told her.

Slowly, a dark haired head with brunette strands hanging over her face slid up from beneath the sheet and rested on the pillow. She pushed the few pieces of hair away from her face and looked up at Alfred with brown eyes that resembled every inch of Bruce Wayne's.

Alfred placed his hand on Clara's forehead and let out an audible sigh.

"No fever," he told her.

"But I don't feel good," Clara argued. "Can I please stay home with you?"

Alfred quickly thought about her school itinerary for the day. There was no test and as far as he was aware, she had no issues with the other children that would cause her to want to stay home. But this also wasn't the first time she begged to stay home. The last time was when her class had a field trip to the science museum, of which she wasn't allowed to go and had to stay behind at the school to do work. It was then that Alfred remembered what day it was.

"Today is the class trip to the butterfly conservatory, isn't it?"

Clara nodded. "And I have to stay at school with Miss Bulah and do work." She winced in disgust as she spoke Miss Bulah's name. "She isn't nice. And she smells funny. If I finish my work too soon, she has me do more work and then I have to clean the chalk boards. It's not fun." She paused and Alfred could see tears threatening to erupt from her eyes. "Why can't I go see the butterflies?"

Alfred had heard about Miss Bulah from Bruce and Emily. She sounded like a fair and gentle older woman. Yet, Clara's version about a woman who isn't nice or fun was simply one who ensures that the school work assigned is completed. It couldn't be fun to sit in a classroom all day knowing that your peers are having a great time on a field trip. It nearly melted his heart to see her upset. She always did seem to have him wrapped around her finger. He wasn't about to explain to the poor child the reasoning behind why she wasn't allowed to go see the butterflies or any other exciting field trip that she had missed in the past. With the death of Joker, he was certain that would change but it was too late for today.

"I'm sorry my dear," Alfred said sympathetically, as he put his hands on her cheek. "It is your parents decision on whether or not you go to see the butterflies. Plus, your Mother has left me instructions that I'm to take you to school today. She had to go into work early this morning."

Clara sat up in her bed, her eyes brightening. Alfred could see her mind turning with an idea that she was brewing in her head.

"Is Daddy up?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't," Alfred replied, knowing that as far as he knew, Bruce was still working down in the cave. He knew the excuse that he was to give the young girl whenever she asked about him sleeping in. "Your Father came home late last night from working at the office and I doubt that he'll be up anytime soon. If he wakes up to find that you're at home and fit as a fiddle, I don't think he'll be too pleased."

He watched sadly as Clara's excitement fell. She loved her father but didn't get to see him as much as she'd like. Batman took up so much of his time in the evening that it was rare that he had the chance to put his own daughter to bed and then he was too tired to see her wake in the morning. Alfred feared that one day Bruce would wake up to find that Clara would no longer inquire about his whereabouts or care and grow up to resent all the events he had missed in her life. Bruce was a loving father but he had to be reminded about what was the most important. Alfred left that argument for Emily to handle as Bruce would defend himself and Batman implying that he was doing it to keep Clara safe.

Bruce was a gentle and loving father and it was clear that he loved Clara very much, quite possibly more than he could have imagined. He finally had the family that his parents would have desired for him to have but Alfred was afraid that he was sacrificing it all for the sake of Batman.

"But you have your piano recital tonight!" Alfred said brightly. "And your Mom has assured me that he's planning to be at your piano recital tonight."

The statement didn't do much to brighten up Clara. Bruce had missed far too many of her special activities over the years that this information didn't make her feel hopeful that he'd make this one.

Clara sat up in her bed and looked up at Alfred.

"What if I don't feel good while I'm at school?"

Alfred sighed, realizing that she changed the subject when it came to her Dad's promise to come to her piano recital. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Have the school call home," he told her, putting his hand on her small cheek. "I'll be here all day."

Clara smiled faintly as she climbed out of bed and proceeded to take off her pajamas and slowly get dressed. As she did, Alfred stood up and walked to the door.

"Your lunch is already prepared for you downstairs and breakfast is waiting in the kitchen," Alfred told her, as he glanced down at his watch. "If you hurry, you may get the chance to eat it here rather than in the car."

With the assurance of a breakfast made by Alfred, Clara sped up. She loved the breakfasts that he made for her and knew that it would be anything but boring.

The older man smiled before he closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. As he walked down the steps, he took a deep breath at the fresh air that blew through Wayne Manor. Even if Clara didn't realize the change in the house, he would certainly try to brighten her day with her favourite breakfast.

He made his way around a corner and headed towards the kitchen and bumped right into Bruce Wayne. Bruce put out his hand, his quick reflexes catching the older man from stumbling.

"I'm so sorry Alfred," he said, sincerely. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, fine, sir," Alfred said, with a smile as he held his hand to his chest in an attempt to relax. Bruce had indeed surprised him. "I thought that you were still working downstairs. I wasn't expecting you for a while still."

"I had an idea," he said, looking past Alfred to see if any other ears were in range. "Where is Clara?"

"Upstairs getting ready for school."

Alfred watched as Bruce smiled. The younger man seemed as though a weight had been lifted off of him. He was different.

"I still can't believe it," Alfred said. "That man really is gone?"

Bruce shrugged, the smile not leaving his face.

"According to Gordon and what the reports are telling him, the Joker is dead. Jim saw his body," Bruce said. "The news agencies are probably just getting the release now." Bruce paused, still finding it hard to believe. "He's gone."

"Far be it for me to be thrilled to know that a man has died, but this is wonderful news for your family," Alfred said. "For all of us."

Bruce clapped Alfred on the shoulder as the older man spoke. Bruce was about to speak again when he heard the distinct sound of light and quick footsteps coming towards them. He could recognize the pattern anywhere.

With a smirk and a wink to Alfred, Bruce readied himself against the wall just as Clara came racing around the corner as she headed towards the kitchen. Bruce quickly darted out, catching the young girl around her waist, causing her to let out a scream of surprise. That scream quickly turned into laughter when she realized who had caught her.

"Good morning!" he said aloud.

Alfred was aware that Bruce had injured himself while out that evening, but if his actions had hurt, he didn't let it be known in his expression. Although he appeared slightly tired, he appeared to be nothing more than a loving father, excited to see his child.

"Daddy! You're up!" Clara exclaimed in his arms.

"I am," Bruce confirmed, with a smile.

"Alfred said that you weren't going to be up for a while."

Bruce glanced to Alfred before looking back to Clara. "Well, I've had a change in plans for this morning. How would you like to come with me to the office and then surprise your Mom and we will all go out for lunch?"

Clara looked to Alfred. He wasn't surprise to know that Clara was excited.

"Alfred too?"

Bruce looked to Alfred. "Of course! If he'd like to join us, that is."

Alfred smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Bruce turned back to Clara. "You go grab something to eat in the kitchen for breakfast, and I'll get dressed so we can go."

No sooner had Bruce finished speaking that Clara ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Both Bruce and Alfred watched after her until they no longer saw the dark haired girl.

"You certainly brightened her day," Alfred stated with a smile. "It's not everyday that she gets to skip school to spend it with you."

Bruce sighed contentedly and turned to walk towards the stairs. Alfred fell in line beside him.

"It's not everyday that we finally get the chance to be a family again," Bruce said. "I've been looking forward to this day."

"We all have, sir."

* * *

As the morning light crept up and over the Narrow's, it brought to light the extent of the devastation that he rocked the Arkham. A few firefighters remained on site with the arson squad as the last of the ambulances carrying casualties and injuries left the premises.

"We're clear," one of the EMT's said aloud as he looked out the rear window of the ambulance as they got further and further away from the asylum.

"Good," the EMT in the passenger seat stated. He turned in the seat and looked back at the two other EMT's and the gurney carrying the body bag in the rear of the ambulance. He took off the hat covering his head and ran his hand through his long, greasy hair. "It was touching how the Commissioner actually thought that was me."

The Joker smiled and reached under his seat, pulling out a dark canvas bag that had been hidden there. He sat back up and looked at the EMT closest to him. "You have the blood sample?"

The EMT smiled and nodded. "I've got connections at the coroners office. Making the higher-ups believe that this dead guy is you, will be a piece of cake."

"Your...connections better be solid. I don't want anyone to ruin the surprise."

Another block further, the ambulance pulled over and the Joker climbed out, closing the door behind himself. He watched as the ambulance moved away from the curb, leaving him behind.

"This will be fun."

...TBC

A/N - Reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - sorry for the delay. Life has gotten in the way along with a bad case of writers block. I know where I want to go...it's just getting there that's tripping me up. Thank you for those urging me to continue, both in the reviews and PM's. I appreciate the kind words!

* * *

Bruce could count on one hand the number of times that he had walked into Wayne Tower with Clara at his side since she had been born. He purposely strived to keep her out of the public eye and had achieved that goal. Clara was free to enjoy her childhood playing on the grounds of Wayne Manor and going to school without being subjected to the pesky paparazzi that seemed to follow him when he was her age. Unfortunately, because of his fear of something happening to her knowing that the Joker had intimate knowledge of Batman, her outings beyond school were few and far between. She didn't seem to suffer though. Clara had her friends at school and she had absolutely no issues with socialization. Her teacher's over the years had remarked many times to Bruce and Emily that Clara was indeed, a social butterfly.

But now with the threat of Joker gone, Bruce felt an ease that he hadn't felt in years as he drove his Audi into Gotham city with his most precious cargo riding in the seat behind him. The windows were down, the music was playing and he smiled when he heard a voice singing softly off-key from the backseat.

That was one thing that she certainly didn't inherit from him. Emily couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it. They found it amazing though to see that Clara had an uncanny talent on the piano despite her inability to sing on key. Clara enjoyed the piano. They didn't have to remind her to practice and Bruce would sometimes hear the piano echoing in the house as Clara made up a song on the spot.

He glanced up at her as he came to a stoplight and turned the volume down on the radio.

"I'm looking forward to that piano recital tonight," Bruce said.

He watched as Clara's eyes brightened and her smile grew. She leaned forward in the car.

"I'm playing two songs," Clara told him happily as she held up two fingers. "One of them you have never heard before."

"Really?" Bruce said, looking back at the traffic ahead of them.

Clara nodded her head. "It's a surprise for you and Mom."

"I can't wait to hear it. I'm looking forward to it."

Clara sat back in her seat and looked out the window at the passing buildings and the numerous people dressed in their business attire, walking up and down the sidewalks. Just by that alone, she knew that they were nearing Wayne Tower.

"You will make it, right?"

Bruce glanced up at the mirror, upon hearing Clara's meeker, more softer tone.

"Of course I will," he quickly replied, ensuring that he met her eyes.

"You missed it last year and you had promised."

A lot has changed since then, Bruce mused. He sighed softly, knowing how many important events that he had already missed in her young life; school plays, recitals, birthday parties...the broken promises.

"Clara, I'll be there tonight," he assured her, looking into her eyes again before glancing back at the traffic around them.

That simple assurance from her father was enough. Clara smiled, and returned to looking out the window. She leaned to look around the front of the car when she realized that Bruce was pulling up alongside the curb and a man rushed forward to open her Dad's door.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne," Clara heard the man say as he opened the door. She watched as Bruce stepped out of the car and did up his suit coat.

The man waited for Bruce to pass him the keys to the Audi so that he could drive it around to the lot for him. Instead, he was curious as to why the billionaire was moving to open the rear, drivers side door.

"One second, Steven," Bruce said, as he opened the door, allowing Clara to climb out. "I don't want you taking my little girl out to the lot for the day."

Clara looked up at the man who was staring back at them slightly embarrassed and flustered.

"Oh, of course not, Mr. Wayne," Steve stated. "I wasn't aware that you had company today."

Bruce smirked and placed his keys into Steve's hand, giving it an extra shake.

"Not a problem," Bruce said, before he reached back and took Clara's waiting hand.

The girl latched onto Bruce's hand. It was blatantly obvious to Bruce that heading into Wayne Tower, surrounded by a bunch of strangers could possibly be a scary thing for Clara. He could see the trepidation in her eyes. For as much as she was a talkative girl, she became instantly timid around strangers.

He gave her a light squeeze as Bruce walked through the revolving doors with Clara at his side. Seeing a young girl, dressed in a school uniform in the middle of a workday was unusual in itself. Seeing her beside the wealthiest man in Gotham was even more unusual. The pair instantly drew the attention of the businessmen and women making their way throughout the building. More than a few smiled at the sight of the richest man in Gotham holding his daughter's hand, while some of the more stauncher set grimaced at the spectacle that Bruce Wayne was turning their beloved business sector into.

Bruce was more than relieved when the elevator opened at the executive floor. It was much quieter and less busy than it was in the lobby and he felt Clara relax her hold as they went down the hallway towards his office.

"Mr. Wayne, I wasn't expecting you to be here this morning."

Clara recognized the voice and turned, smiling. Mr. Fox had just walked out of his office, with his secretary, Jessica at his side. She had a briefcase in one hand and a few files tucked under her arm.

"Well, my plans changed this morning, Lucius," Bruce replied, a smile on his face as Mr. Fox looked down at the girl at his employers side.

"I can see that," Lucius stated, as he put his hand out towards Clara.

"And how are you this morning, Clara?"

Her timidity instantly aside, she reached forward and took Lucius' waiting hand. She had known him her entire life and it wasn't unusual for her to see him and his wife visiting at Wayne Manor for special occasions, meetings and dinner requests.

"Good."

"Skipping school to spend time with your Dad?"

Clara nodded.

"That certainly is special," Lucius said with a smile before he turned to Bruce. "And you're rjust in time for the meeting." He paused and glanced to Clara. "It shouldn't go too long."

Bruce nodded. "Perfect. I'll drop Clara off in my office and meet you there." He took Clara's hand and was about to turn when Lucius spoke again.

"If it's all right with you, Jessica can take her down the hall to your office," Lucius suggested. "I wouldn't mind going over a few things with you before we go in."

Although he knew Jessica and had known her for a good ten years, Bruce felt reluctant to let Clara go with the woman. Bruce knew it was ridiculous to be feeling that way but after having been so overprotective of Clara, it was hard to suddenly let go.

Finally he nodded and bent down in front of Clara.

"I'll pick you up from my office when I'm done and then we'll go out for lunch," Bruce told her. "You can watch TV in my office, draw me some pictures.."

"How long will you be?"

Bruce shrugged. "Not long. You be good."

He slid his finger over her cheek and tapped her nose; a gesture he had done to her countless times in her life. It had become as meaningful to Clara as a hug. It was something only Bruce did and it was enough to reassure her that everything was fine.

He glanced up at Jessica who simply smiled and nodded to him before passing him the briefcase and files from her arms.

"Come on, honey. I'll get you set up in your Dad's office," he heard Jessica say as Clara followed the woman down the hall and away from them.

"You certainly look different," Fox noted as they made their way in the opposite direction towards the conference room where the board members were waiting.

"This is a new suit," Bruce retorted.

"I wasn't talking about clothing."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To those unbeknownst of what the death of a serial killer means to the Wayne family? No," Lucius said shaking his head, with a smile and a light chuckle. "But you do appear to not be carrying so much on your shoulders."

Bruce nodded silently as they walked along the long corridor.

"Speaking of your shoulders, I heard that you had a rough night last night," Lucius said. "I'm supposed to make sure that you take it easy this morning."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Who told you? Was it Emily?"

"Actually, it was Alfred. He's simply concerned, especially since you're here with Clara this morning. And it's wonderful to have Clara here for the first time in years," Lucius commented.

Bruce smiled.

"I'm hoping to make her visits more of a regular occurence. I'd like her to see firsthand, the legacy that her Grandparents and Great-Grandparents built and how they've helped the city."

Lucius smiled at the suggestion, obviously agreeing with the younger man.

"Splendid idea." He paused for a moment before he pushed the door open to the conference room. "And while you're doing all these new changes, would it be possible for Bruce Wayne to stay awake through an entire meeting."

Bruce feigned a scoff and walked through the opened door before waiting for Lucius to walk through.

"Come on, Lucius," he said, smiling as they walked towards the table. "You can't expect me to change overnight."

* * *

Emily walked out of the examination room and closed the door behind her before turning to the nurse standing outside the door. With a smile, she handed her the chart.

"You're right," Emily said. "It probably is pneumonia. There are sounds in the lower, left lung. Bring Mrs. Bothwell down to radiology and come find me as soon as the images are up."

The nurse nodded before heading back into the examination room to bring Mrs. Bothwell down to get her chest x-ray.

Emily headed back up the hallway of the Westview Clinic towards the next examination room. Each door to an examination room was closed, indicating that it was occupied. It was another busy day. But that was no surprise. Everyday was busy at the Westview Clinic. The place drew people from around the city. The generous support and ongoing partnership with Wayne Industries had made the clinic one of the most prestigious medical buildings outside of Dent Memorial Hospital. Emily was thankful that along with her, there were four other full-time doctors to carry the work load.

She paused at a door and picked up the chart, quickly glancing over it. Emily sighed when she saw the remarks the nurse had made within th chart - possible strep infection.

Pneumonia and now strep. Emily realized that she would have to bathe herself in vat of peroxide before going home. The last thing she'd want to have happen is to bring any of the germs home to Bruce, Clara or Alfred.

"Excuse me, Dr. Tucker?"

Emily turned, hearing her maiden name that she carried within her medical practice. She smiled at the young nurse.

"Your daughter is in the waiting room, she's asking for you."

Emily paused, allowing the statement to replay in her mind once more.

"Wait," she said, shaking her head slightly, not entirely believing what she had heard. Wasn't she in school? "Clara is here?"

The nurse nodded as Emily walked past her towards the receptionist desk. And that's where she saw her, speaking with the two ladies working at the front desk.

"Clara?"

The seven year old turned and smiled. "Hi Mom."

"Hi," Emily said, smiling despite her concern at seeing Clara at the clinic and not at school. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy sent me in to get you," Clara told her.

"Bruce is here?"

Clara nodded

"He's outside waiting in the car. There wasn't anywhere to park so he's just waiting for us."

"And he let you come in alone?"

Clara nodded once again.

"We're taking you out for lunch," the young girl said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised but also disappointed. She could see the daunting stack of endless charts sitting on the side of the receptionists desk. "Clara, I don't know if I'll be able to get away right now. We're really busy."

The smile on Clara's face instantly disappeared, replaced with disappointment.

"Take first lunch, Emily," a voice said from behind her. She instantly recognized it as Dr. Cassidy Brewer, a young, single woman who had been working at the clinic for the past four months. "I'll take yours."

"Cass, are you sure?"

Cassidy shrugged and smiled, glancing at Clara. "Of course. You can't disappoint your lunch dates. Besides, I had nothing special planned either than a sandwich and a magazine in the lunch room. It can wait."

Emily smiled broadly as she began to take off her white lab coat from overtop of her scrubs. "I owe you one!"

Cassidy shook her head and waved at her. "Have a good time."

* * *

It was a beautiful day; nearly perfect weather and they weren't the only ones with the idea of having a picnic lunch at the park in downtown Gotham. The park was busy but Alfred had managed to find a picnic table for them within a short distance of the playground and beneath a large maple tree. Bruce had insisted on making lunch very simple and informal. Yet after they arrived to meet Alfred at the park, the man had set up something beyond simple, but equally suitable.

"It's not every day that we have a picnic in the park," he told them, with a smile.

Clara didn't sit at the table for too long. The temptation of the slides, monkey bars and swings ont he playground seemed to be too much. Reluctantly, she made a deal to eat half of her lunch before she was allowed away from the table.

Bruce laughed as Clara darted towards the playground, which was mainly occupied with children younger than her and their caregivers. He looked over at Emily sitting beside him and playfully nudged her shoulder.

"So, did we surprise you?"

Emily smirked. "I have to hand this one to you. But I'm wondering why Clara didn't go to school this morning?"

She looked to Alfred who simply shrugged and pointed to Bruce.

"I wanted to spend some time with her today," Bruce admitted. "For the first time in years, we can relax and finally be a family. I want to do things with her that we haven't had the chance to do." He paused for a moment before a smile came to his face. "I want to go on a vacation."

That admission in itself caught Emily off guard. She looked at Alfred across the table who had a similar expression on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne?" Alfred asked, causing Bruce to laugh.

"I'm being serious," he replied with a smile. "I can't think of a time where we have all gone somewhere that wasn't work related or a trip to benefit my interests. It would be nice for us all to get away for a weekend in the very least."

He smiled and rested his head on his hand as he spoke to Emily. "Maybe Alfred could watch Clara for a day so you and I could get away."

Bruce leaned into her and kissed her neck below her ear. Emily smiled, enjoying this relaxed side of Bruce Wayne that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Damn it," Emily cursed, looking over Bruce's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Photographers at one o'clock," she told him bitterly, as she turned back to the table in front of them. "The first time in a long time that we're all out together and they're here."

"I'm not surprised," Bruce said, standing up from the table and walked around to the otherside to help himself to more food. Alfred assisted and held open the cooler. "They probably got wind of Clara being in Wayne Tower and followed us."

"If anything, they're simply wanting to catch a snapshot of the Wayne family enjoying themselves," Alfred added as he sat across from her. "No harm done."

Emily sighed and put a smile back on her face. "You're probably right. I'm going to have to get used to keeping a closer eye on Clara when we're out now."

She looked out at the playground as she spoke and glanced around the slides. Her eyes scanned each climbing structure for the little girl in the private school uniform. She had stuck out like a sore thumb being the only child wearing blue and white tartan skirt with a white top. But now, she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Bruce," she began. Her tone of voice when she said his name was enough for him to turn to her. "I can't see Clara."


End file.
